107822-what-went-wrong-with-wildstar-and-how-to-fix-it-page-2
Page 1, Page 2 Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- No still compare wow classic 3 months and ws 3 months aint fair and acceptable. At that time WoW classic, there are less competition. Especially with subs game, when people move off, they move off for goods most of the time. It's not like F2P GW2 where i can jump in and out anytime. Games like WoW,FFXIV, SWToR when we decide to move off usually ended up not going back as you need to resub and pay, WS is in the same boat. Now MMO is not the same as WoW Classic, there are many competitors and those competitors lure all the population away. One single grave mistake to the game during the launch hype might caused you the good game in a graveyard. As many said in this topic, their guilds were dead. I'm not even sure if Dev follow my advice, people will be back but at least it give them chance to reconsider. May be they will be back, i hope they will as this is such a good game, just with slightly wrong in attitude and wrong in understand what should be nitch what should not. I feel for you mate. We're on the same boat. On a bright side, at least i'm more fail than you, i come with the entire country population of 50+, and now we only have less than 5... Sad panda face too! I think Dev had said something about attument in Nexus as well. Have to catch it up first before saying anything. | |} ---- ---- I agreed that WoW killer is actually WoW itself. They should have scrap the entire thing down and rebuild the new one. They cant just work on the old core with new expac and expect everyone to satisfy. This is the main reason they lose sub, not entirely because the competitors though because at the moment no one come close to WoW yet in term of content/quality/popularity. But i'm sure Blizzard know this, they just prolong WoW life (6M subs still $$$) while they prolly create their new MMO at the back waiting for launch. Wildstar has the potential to be new MMO. It's just sad that there were gating/blocking which came too fast. You should have let people enjoy some content first in a easier pace in the beginning, yes with few of the bosses are gating is fine but not at the start pre raid. Peope all want to raid, want something to do, want progression. When they hit some early brickwall, frustration start to show but not fun. The game suppose to be fun and challenging (and rewarding). The frustration created, already killed many players/guilds due to various reasons as stated in the first post. I just hope the game still able to stand strong because the core mechanic is just lovely cool. | |} ---- Ignoring all the opinion and wild speculation to follow, let's just pause here and be honest. Wildstar would choke its own grandmother to death for seven days of constant uptime. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- It's not few hours. It take multiple of hours, days for each dungeon. And it's not fun because those who already complete silver dungeon can still make mistake as well. Timing is another pressure that make the game instead of fun turned into frustration. The same F but completely different meaning. I dont see the point not to have timer there. Right now you only have 200 guilds downed 1/6 GA for 3 months game which is very low rate. Consider if you assumed total WS population NA/EU to about 1M. Silver dungeon is another reason my guild broke apart and most of my friends quit as well. Only one party succeed, another one 2/4, the rest two failed and completely gone. It's not that easy if you dont have geared OP classes in the mix. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- While I agree, this would be the perfect learning moment where you explain why interrupting is not only good but necessary and make 4 other people better players. Only we as a whole can make the community better and make our lives easier in the process. There's probably a reason beyond boosting your friends' alts that the mentoring function exists. | |} ---- ---- ---- I'm basicly that guy from BG GW2. You were right. :) | |} ---- ---- So HARDCORE is exploiting poorly regulated group kick and invite options to get people things they didn't earn? I don't understand this philosophy of gaming at all. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Wow. I rarely lead WvW nowaday but you were on the time i was :) Glad to meet you here, and good luck! GW2 is F2P anyway, so i will be back anytime they redesign WvW with something news. | |} ---- If you have played wow recently - you would know it was down Tuesday - as planned, Wednesday - as planned, Thursday - as planned, Saturday - as planned. OK - so none of that was planned but right before they realize it crashed and will take time to bring up - they post the lie and players get pissed off. There is always a ligit excuse for the constant down time - they were quite created early on - then they struck gold with server merger - which ended for the servers I was on a very long time ago but still the number one excuse. They have a lot of problems over at Blizzard. I for one am not paying for zero new content and constant down time. oh- while posting to the forums about how awesome it is that they took the servers down (again) to give us amazingly stable code. Yes - moles. Which brings me to another point I hate about Blizzard - the moles aka plants by Blizzard. I started seeing more irrational posts from supposed players like: I am super happy Blizzard has been gracious enough to take the servers down 4 times this week to make sure we have a stable game. I bet other games wouldn't do that. (seriously - who the hell says that other than a plant?...aka MOLE) You see it every week. The most recent was an entire post - i kid you not - dedicated to how they would like to see WOD pushed into late next year to make sure it is a stable release. When I see 20 others right after the first post saying how much they agree and what an amazing job Blilzzard is doing - well.. you get the picture of what is going on over in goofy town. | |} ---- ---- ---- I add my support for the above listings to make WS better. I can't really add anything in relation to these as you've said all that could be said. I would add another item to you list but.... I would like to see an exile type of Guild... I am recently Guild-less and would like a title that states I do not have a guild and am proud of it! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I do agree at some point. A lot of people actually bored of typical MMO already before Wildstar. However the fact that this game rely on your another perfect 4 teammates or tightknit guildies more than you made a lot of people quit the game. In conjunction with many FACTS about bad things in Wildstar e.g. higher skill cap of dungeons, no content for PUG, RNG rune slots, Bad itemizations on all items, All around unrewarding feeling, tedious attument process, suck worldboss, Broken PvP. Everything just teared good game like Wildstar apart. Now? Devs are listening and they are nerfing the attument and rune RNG. However, most of the people already gave up,unsubbed, quit the game. I'm not too sure if it will be enough to create a turning point for those who left but at least for those who still play, it's definitely a good sign that at least Devs are on the right track finally. Free weeks of subscription free might be good idea if there are so many bleedings. At least it give people a chance to come back to their 50 characters and try to raid again with friends for free. Free server transfers also a good idea to at least regroup people to tighten up the server and leave the desert servers alone. But these ideas are pretty extreme and Carbine surely will use it only at their last resort. I'm not too sure if we reach that point yet but surely from the look, may be it is, | |} ---- ---- Yes: - People are bored with MMO in general. So they're very sensitive to any game breaking bugs/ easily fed up. In combining to many competitors around to lure them away. - When they first to wildstar, they were being greeted with bad optimization problems. 3-10fps all around those newbie characters. Some of my friends actually gave up playing at that point too. - Then when they first ding50, they were being greeted with the challenging of dungeons. Too hard? Well at least it's hard enough for our group to struggle at the first place to learn it. Sadly other three parties failed, dramaed at each other, and basicly become inactive at times while we couldnt help them as we still havent finish attuned at our parties. Bad optimization also still affect the dungeon as those wind/water effect in dungeon made some rig fps lag to 3-10fps, including mine. I have to switch from GTX670 to GTX780 just for a sake for playable STL. - Time passed by, they nerfed adventure rewards, making it pointless to run. Adventure/Dungeon blues/epics are already absolute crap compared to crafting so no gearing sense at all from all the efford put into practice the dungeon apart from attuning. This had drained all spirit for players to play. - Beside dungeons, Now they left with what? Housing? lol. PvP? Garbage broken due to 1500/1800gear/wep people ownage them all from practice run to rated run. So basicly nothing to do aside from waiting 4 of your best friends to online and take you to dungeon tour. Not enough ppl? Impossible to PUG, Boring Daily = GG. People who got left over from the main party now then become inactive and inactive. - Friends quit, followers quit too. Guild unable to raid for months, broke apart. No reason for players to play. This is what caused the mass exodus of Wildstar. This was the real cause that caused our 50+ active sole country guild to fail at this game. | |} ---- The above pretty much sums up a lot of my view of wildstar. Good game. Enjoyable to level. Itemization made a lot of stuff pointless once you made your crafted gear. Adventures were fairly boring and had little to no upgrades once you made your gear. Guild even with lots of 50s had few able to do dungeons. Other than dungeons there is nothing to do if housing and pvp dont interest you. I left as the path to raid seemed unrewarding given the bad itemization. | |} ---- ---- I hear you. Wildstar is a brand new game the way Pe-Paw's old Cutlas was a brand new car. Being new to me, didn't make it new. | |} ---- They didnt forget to do endgame stuff. They jsut decided wrong and rushed the game out. Gated people, forgot to itemize their own gears (adventures/dungeons/raids), didnt think through about attument/worldboss, and unable to make PvP fair for new players (thus broken). | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ...and a a viable server population in your timezone... oh well, thats's me out. | |} ----